


Peaceful Morning (Alarm)

by Hawkeye733



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Fenris realises there's still more he has to learn about Hawke, F/M, First morning cuteness, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye733/pseuds/Hawkeye733
Summary: Fenris has stayed the night at Hawke's apartment, when he finds it's more of a battle than expected to make sure she makes it to class in time.





	Peaceful Morning (Alarm)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, Fenris does what an alarm cannot.
> 
> I have been struggling to find my muse for some time, and then I realised it's been in these two nerds all along. So have some fluff because that's what it takes to get me writing again. Hope you enjoy

Fenris couldn’t remember a time he felt this content to simply lie in bed. He was usually of the mind that once he was awake, he may as well be up but this morning was very different and he couldn’t deny that his uncharacteristic lethargy was due to the fact this was the first time he had stayed over at Hawke’s.

He carefully shifted so that he pulled slightly further from her body - as nice as the contact was, the sunlight streaming through her insufficient curtains was warming the room up quite enough – and he folded one arm under his head so he could have a better view of her sleeping face. Still and peaceful, she was turned towards him and her hair lay in random spikes across the pillow. Over the top of her head he could see the dimmed face of her bedside clock reading 7:44. It was Thursday morning and he was starting to get slightly suspicious as he knew her first lecture was at 9am. He also knew it took roughly three quarters of an hour to walk into the university campus.

Still, he allowed himself to believe she had her routine figured out and indulged in his current activity of watching her sleep on. As she breathed relatively quietly he was captivated by the single tuft of hair falling across her face, lifting and falling slowly to the rhythm. As he counted seconds pass by in time with her breathing, the clock behind her ticked over and suddenly the serenity of the room was broken by a harsh blaring of the alarm. He didn’t move his eyes from her face, watching for his first chance to see her wake up.

And there she stayed. Still and peaceful.

He frowned slightly, letting the alarm blast for another 30 seconds or so before the noise started to seriously grate on him. And she slept on, apparently oblivious.

“Hawke, you’ve got to be joking right? This is you messing about.” He said out loud, a mere foot from her face. While the alarm blared about a foot from the other side of her head. Nothing.

“Hawke!” He tried a little louder and let out a laugh of disbelief when she still didn’t move. He tried reaching out and giving her a tap on the shoulder, then upgraded that to a shove which rocked her backwards briefly, and then forwards again as she simply reshuffled her face into the pillow. Next he tried tapping her cheek because surely she couldn’t ignore something on her face.

She did.

“You’re going to be late for class, Hawke. Hawke!” He sat up and was leaning over her now. This time he slowly pulled the pillow from under her head to which she responded by moving as far as her blanket cocoon allowed and then gracelessly flopping onto the bare mattress, all still with eyes blissfully closed.

As frustrated as he was, Fenris couldn’t help but laugh. He hadn’t imagined that after their first night together, he would immediately be reduced to bullying her awake. Or, as it turned out, failing. He threw his newly won pillow at her and it bounced off her side and fell harmlessly onto the floor beyond. He would admit he had definitely pictured the morning going a little differently but now there was a much closer danger of Hawke being late for her class. Not that it would be the first time and Fenris was very certain he now knew why. The clock now read 7:49 and still the alarm bleeped aggressively and still there was no sign of vertical movement.

So, before he could stop himself, Fenris leaned over to Hawke, brushing the stray strand of hair back from her eyes and touched his lips briefly to her forehead.

“You’re completely ridiculous, I hope you know that.” He whispered before gently letting his lips brush hers, lingering a moment longer than he had intended when he felt Hawke’s lips move against his in response. He opened his eyes in surprise just in time to see the crinkle of a smile form in the corner of her own.

He pulled away just as she opened her eyes to look at him. “You know I’m not sure how I’m meant to feel. You kiss me awake and call me ridiculous.” She smiled up at him, hair now looking even more of a mess than it had when he woke up, not that Fenris felt guilty about the pillow. “Talk about mixed signals.”

“Let me say, if I had known it would work that well, the kiss would definitely have been my  _ first _ plan.” He said and felt slightly gratified at the sheepish smile she gave him.

Rolling over onto her arm to look at her clock and finally turn off that damn alarm, Hawke ran a hand through her hair and then paused. Fenris watched, simply intrigued by her morning routine, when he noticed her head turn to the ground, then look back at the space her head had been a moment ago. Then she let her arm drop beneath her and she faceplanted the mattress again.

She turned her head to Fenris after emitting a low groan. “I’m sorry, I should maybe have given you some warning that I- .”

“That you sleep like you’ve been tranqued?”

“Yeah something like that.” They both knew he couldn’t hold anything against her when she gave him that trademark cocky grin. “Hey, you did well. I think six minutes might be a new world record.”

“Well, if I’d known I would be facing an Olympic sport in the morning I might have been more prepared.”

She chuckled as she rolled out of bed, surprisingly quickly getting dressed, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and padding through to the kitchen to make a coffee once she had woken. Fenris grabbed his trousers and a t-shirt, taking the time to replace the pillows and fold the duvet back before he followed Hawke through to her small kitchen. She leaned against the counter, gazing out the window while idly drumming a teaspoon against her leg.

“I have to ask, how do you ever make it to class?” Fenris said as he came up behind her, one hand moving to her waist as he put his head on her shoulder.

“Usually out of breath.” She said tonelessly, still looking over the street out the window. Fenris chuckled and tilted his head just slightly to kiss her cheek.

“You’re the worst.”

“I know, right?” He didn’t reply for a moment, watching her pour the coffee that had just finished brewing into a travel mug and stirring in the milk before putting the lid on.

“I’m concerned that if I’m not here to get you up, you’ll miss your lectures.”

“Well then,” she spun around to face him, putting a finger in his belt loop to pull his chest against hers. She leaned forward the last inch to kiss him, a lingering moment that Fenris pulled back from when he realised he had still yet to brush his teeth, upon which he realised he didn’t have a toothbrush here. “Clearly I need to keep you around more often.”

“If you put it like that, then it must be my duty.” He nodded solemnly. “After all, a good education is very important.”

“And very expensive.”

“Ahh, and that too.” He grinned at her as she leaned to take a cereal bar from the cupboard and then straightened up to face him again.

“Walk me to school?” She reached out to touch his wrist, then draw her fingers down to entwine his, at the same time disarming him with the sweetness of the gesture.

He looked down where their hands met and couldn’t help the way his gentler smile warmed his cheeks at the feeling now filling him.

“Anytime.”


End file.
